


Castiel Sex Headcanons A-Z

by splendidcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidcas/pseuds/splendidcas
Summary: short little smutty drabble headcanons with our favorite angel :)
Relationships: Cas/Reader, Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	1. A is for Aftercare

The two of you lay there in a tangle of limbs as you catch your breath, your hand on his chest and his face buried in your hair. 

“Are you alright?” he whispers, just as he always does after you make love. 

You nod, sighing contently and snuggling deeper into him. Before he had found his confidence in bed, he would always ask you if you enjoyed yourself, if it was alright, if he could’ve done anything better. But you told him that every single time with him was always perfect, and his confidence grew. He now knew exactly what you liked, could tell when your body was happy and sated, and could feel the happiness radiating off of you. So now, whenever the two of you finished, he would hold you close and bury his face in your hair, memorizing the moment. Every single time he was astonished at the fact that he was the one that got to make love to you. He was the only one that would ever see you come undone. The only one that would hold you close afterward. And he treasured every moment of it, both during and after. 

And now he’s whispering in Enochian just as he always does after he makes love to you, not even aware he’s doing it because he’s so wonderfully content to just be with you. 

“What does it mean?” you whisper, looking up at him. 

His eyes shine with utter adoration as he looks down at you. “I was created to love you, the light of my life, the reason for my being.”


	2. B is for Body Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka which body part turns Cas on the most.

Before Castiel had taken over Jimmy’s vessel, he never knew that hands could be so…useful. He never knew that a couple fingers could bring someone over the edge of bliss, or that touch could be so overwhelming. Before you, Castiel had never experienced physical touch. 

And because of you, he became addicted. 

Now he craves the way your smooth, soft skin feels underneath his fingertips. Craves the way it feels to run his fingers through your wet slick, addicted to the noises it elicits from you. And he’s especially addicted to the way it feels when you clench around his fingers as you come undone, the sensation so new, so incredible.

But Castiel also loves when you touch him. He craves your touch, is desperate for it, looks for it at every opportunity. He loves how it feels when you run your nails down his back as he fucks you, when you pull his hair as he buries his face in you because what you’re feeling is just too good. And god, he loves it when you grip his cock in your hand, stroking him until he just can’t take it anymore. 

And then his hands are all over you, running over your body, making you sigh. He grabs your breasts, squeezing them, pinching and pulling your nipples. He slides down to cup your pussy, his thumb rubbing your clit as he watches you in concentration. Totally in awe of the way you feel underneath him and the look on your face when he touches you, like you just can’t get enough of him.

It’s overwhelming and he never wants to stop.

Because it’s one thing to look at someone, to watch them from afar. And it’s a different thing entirely to experience them through touch.


	3. C is for Cum

The two of you sat close and faced each other on the bed with your legs spread out, panting and watching the other with a desperate look. You whimpered as he bit his lip and stroked himself a little faster, and you pressed harder on your clit, bucking your hips up with need.

“Look at you,” he grunted, twisting his wrist a little as he continued to stroke himself. The sight of you in front of him, legs spread as you touched yourself, god. He wanted to touch you so bad he thought he might explode, but he held back. You were teasing him, he knew that, and he would wait for the perfect moment to get his revenge.

You threw your head back as you came suddenly, your back arching, practically yelling Castiel’s name as ecstasy pumped wildly through your veins. The sight of you coming undone was the trigger for him, a choked groan of your name escaping him as he found his own release. His hips stuttered a bit as his arousal spilled out onto his hand and your stomach, panting as he started to come down from his high.

“‘M sorry,” he apologized, his voice still rough with need. He hadn’t meant to get so messy, but you didn’t mind. Instead, you used your finger to gather some of his arousal off your stomach and sucked your finger clean with a giggle.

“All clean,” you smirked, pulling your finger out of your mouth with a wet ‘pop’.

You watched Castiel’s pupils dilate twice their normal size, and he was on you in a second, claiming your mouth with a deep kiss. You let out a muffled laugh against his lips, and he pulled away, quirking his brow at you.

“What is it?”

“You like watching me clean myself up, don’t you?” you grinned, running your fingers through his hair.

He smirked. “Yes. I like it _very_ much.”


	4. D is for Dirty Secret

You had no idea Castiel loved lingerie so much.

It wasn’t until you and Cas stayed up one night, discussing your deepest, dirtiest secrets, that the Angel told you of how often he fantasized about seeing you in lingerie.

So tonight, you surprised him. You told him to stand in front of the bed and wait, and he obeyed. It wasn’t until you walked out of the bathroom and stood before him in black lace lingerie, complete with a garter belt, stockings and black heels, that the Angel fell to his knees before you. He whispered something quietly–in English or Enochian, you weren’t sure–and shook his head, completely in awe as his eyes stayed glued to your revealing outfit.

 _God_ , he had thought about this for so long. Wanted to see you like this for so long. And now, all he wanted was to take it off of you piece by piece, unwrap you like a Christmas present until you were bare beneath him.

He leaned in and buried his face between your thighs then, closing his eyes and sliding his hands up your legs and over your stockings. He placed scattered kisses over your hipbones as he slowly began fiddling with one of the ribbons on your garter belt. He mumbled discontentedly to himself, unable to get it off on the first try, and you smiled.

“I’ll show you,” you whispered. You guided his hands, and as soon as he figured it out, he practically ripped it the rest of the way off, his patience gone.

His hands gripped your ass and pulled you closer as his mouth hovered over your lace panties, your chest now heaving from the anticipation. And then he began pulling your panties down your thighs with his teeth, a pleased hum escaping his lips as he dragged them all the way down to your ankles. He licked one broad stripe through your folds, the sudden jolt of pleasure causing your knees to nearly buckle. And then he was standing, damn near ripping your bra off of you before pushing you onto the bed and having his way with you, just as he had imagined.

Afterward, you were quite certain that he had never fucked you so hard, so desperately, than he had tonight.

You were going to have to buy more lingerie.


	5. E is for Experience

Castiel didn’t have much experience in the bedroom. 

Out of all the millennia that Castiel had lived, the only sexual experience he encountered was with a reaper who killed him the next morning. Needless to say, he needed more experiences, better experiences. And you wanted to give him that.

So you did. And damn, was he a quick learner.

In the beginning, he had been a bit unsure of himself, not very confident in whether or not you were enjoying yourself or if he what he was doing was adding to your pleasure. But you reassured him and gave him the bit of guidance he needed, and after you came screaming his name, he was much more confident. 

And as it turned out, once you got Castiel going, he couldn’t stop. Pretty soon, he was wanting you all the time, desperate to touch you, to bury his face between your thighs. It didn’t matter what you were doing, where you were. If he wanted you, he was determined to have you.

“Cas,” you whimpered, tilting your neck to the side as he nipped and nibbled all your sensitive spots. He had you pinned against the wall, his hands holding your wrists above your head. Your tired muscles wanted to protest, but you couldn’t deny the growing heat in your core. “We’ve been going at it all week.”

Cas picked you up and carried you over to the bed, crawling on top of you as he began to rip off your clothes. 

“Don’t care,” he growled, throwing your panties across the room, his mouth hovering over your soaked pussy. “We’re making up for lost time.”


	6. F is for Favorite Position

Castiel’s favorite position, without a doubt, is missionary.

Some may consider it vanilla or boring, but not Cas.

It’s not boring to him that he can so easily lace his fingers with yours as he pumps steadily into you, the position granting him easy access to kiss your lips, your neck, your jaw.

It’s not boring to him that he has the perfect view of you coming undone beneath him, because in his entire existence, he’s never seen anything quite so beautiful, so enrapturing.

And it’s definitely not vanilla to him when he puts your legs over his shoulders, fucking into you at such a brutal pace that you can’t walk properly afterward, his fingers digging into your hips until there’s finger-shaped bruises. It’s not vanilla to him when you wrap your arms around his neck and bury your fingers in his hair, pulling and tugging as the pleasure consumes you. And he groans in your ear at how good you feel, loving when you dig your fingernails into his shoulders because it’s just too good.

But really, Castiel’s favorite part of this position is the closeness that it allows. He can kiss you deeply while he slowly pushes into you, his arms encircling your waist as he holds you as close to him as possible. He wants to really connect with you, really be with you, and this is one of his absolute favorite ways to do so.


	7. G is for Goofy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka is Castiel goofy during sex?

When it comes to sex, Castiel usually approaches it pretty seriously, and for several reasons.

First, sex is very important to Cas. It’s his favorite way of showing you how much you mean to him, how very precious you are to him. He wants to use this opportunity to worship you like you deserve, to give you every ounce of pleasure that he possibly can.

Second, he wants to make sure you’re actually having a good time. Usually, he’s very concentrated during sex, making sure you’re enjoying every blissful second, making sure he’s doing everything right.

But the second you giggle, it’s all over.

You didn’t mean to, but the moment his hands smoothed over your waist and lightly squeezed, you nearly screamed with laughter, it startled you so bad.

Castiel stilled inside you. “What’s wrong?” he asked, staring down at you with a confused, furrowed brow.

You were still giggling. “That tickled!”

A look of understanding flashed across his face, and he began to grin. “I’m sorry.”

You smiled and played with the ends of his hair. “What about you? Are you ticklish?”

His smile stayed plastered on his face as he leaned down and nuzzled your neck. “No, I’m Castiel.”

You busted out laughing, looking up at your Angel with a fond smile. You were about to respond but then he started thrusting into you once more, causing you to bite your lip and close your eyes at the sensation.

“I’m sorry, am I distracting you?” he asked, a playful smirk on his face.

Sex with Castiel was usually serious, that was for sure, but there was no doubt that your Angel could be playful, too. And you loved it.


	8. H is for Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what’s Cas’ grooming situation down there? does he have any preference for how his partner grooms?

Castiel’s vessel remains trimmed, as Jimmy was before Castiel had taken over. However, he found it difficult to keep up with grooming down there when he became a human; he had much more important things to worry about, no doubt, but he tried.

As for the way he prefers you? _Well._

Castiel had been gone for several weeks now, away on angel business, and you had gotten lazy with your grooming habits. You hadn’t concerned yourself with it because you hadn’t expected Castiel to come home without any sort of warning. But of course, he did.

“Y/N.”

You were standing in front of your mirror as you fiddled with your hair when he fluttered in behind you, startling you. “Cas!” You walked into his open arms and kissed him, surprised when his hands immediately slid underneath your shirt as he deepened the kiss. You pulled away with a grin. “Looks like you missed me, huh?”

His eyes darkened. “ _Very_ much.” Cas wasted no time in walking you back toward the bed, not stopping until your back was on the bed and his face was between your legs, his hands sliding your shorts down with your panties in tow.

That’s when your cheeks heated up with slight embarrassment. “Wait,” you stopped him.

His brow furrowed and he looked up at you questioningly. “What’s wrong?”

“I, um, I haven’t shaved down there since before you left,” you explained.

He quirked a brow at you, his hands finishing the task of pulling your panties all the way down before he tossed them across the room. He moved closer to your aching pussy, his hot breath hitting your clit with every word he spoke.

_“I don’t care.”_


	9. I is for Intimacy

The intimacy of the act is Castiel’s very favorite thing about sex. Because for him, it’s never just sex. It’s a wonderful way for him to connect with you, a way to show you how much you mean to him. And he _loves_ to do so by touch.

When you ride him, he loves to wrap his arms around you as he fucks up into you, his arms encircling your waist and pulling you as close to him as possible.

He also loves to hold your hands, lace his fingers through yours as he drives you into the bed, his face buried in your neck.

His favorite thing to do during sex, however, is kiss you. Everywhere.

He’ll start slow, moving from your lips down to your jaw, your neck, your breasts. And then he continues downward, peppering kisses all the way down your stomach until he reaches your aching center. After staying down there for several torturous minutes (sometimes hours), he’ll finally come back up to your lips, swallowing your cries as he finally enters you.

And the kissing doesn’t stop there. It doesn’t matter what position you’re in, who’s on top. His lips are constantly on you, your neck, your breasts, your shoulders, your back, your wrists.

The angel knows how to use his mouth and his hands for the purest (and most carnal) forms of worship, and he’s not going to let them go to waste.


	10. J is for Jacking Off

Castiel had never experienced those primal urges that plagued the humans he had watched over for centuries upon centuries. He had never even thought about it, really–that is, until he became a human himself.

When Castiel became human, the emotions that he had begun to feel as an Angel only intensified. One feeling in particular–lust–had worked him up so badly he felt as though he might burst.

It wasn’t until he had locked himself in a bathroom stall just to get some relief that he finally understood why humans had been going on and on about carnal pleasures and urges since the beginning of time. It felt good. Really good. And he knew it wouldn’t be his last time participating.

After returning to Angel status, Castiel once more didn’t need to pleasure himself. But this time around, he wanted to.

It isn’t often that Castiel gets any free time. But when he does, he’ll take the opportunity to let loose and relax a little. He’ll get a motel room, get comfortable. He undresses completely, just so none of his many layers get in his way. And then he’ll lay back on the bed, his cock already starting to get hard just from the anticipation of what he’s about to do.

His eyes close.

And he thinks of you.

He starts stroking himself slowly as he pictures you opening your mouth for him, allowing him to slide all the way in until he reaches the back of your throat.

He lets out a whimper when he thinks about how good your pussy tastes, and he grips his cock a little tighter as he pictures himself buried between your legs, like he belongs there.

Castiel starts to get a little noisier, letting out several groans and grunts as he imagines himself entering you, just the thought of your tightness causing him to speed up his strokes.

His hips start bucking up into his hand as Castiel starts to get desperate. The image of you crying out his name while he pounds into you is sending him so close to the edge.

And as soon as he envisions you coming undone beneath him, that’s when he lets go. He cries out, spilling onto his hand and his stomach.

And as he catches his breath, feeling satisfied, he can’t help thinking:

He can’t _wait_ till next time.


	11. K is for Kinky

Castiel isn’t kinky per se, but he has always been very open to anything you’ve wanted to try. As a result, he’s found some kinks he enjoys more than others.

He isn’t really one for role play; he prefers fucking you as you are, not as someone you’re pretending to be, even if only for a night.

And he wasn’t really into food play either, having complained that it wasn’t as enjoyable because he could only taste the molecules.

However, Castiel very much enjoys bondage and sensory deprivation, especially when they’re focused on you. The sight of you tied down to his bed, legs spread wide just for him, is enough to get him rock hard in seconds. This way, he can fuck you just the way he wants and how he knows you like, and when you’re blindfolded, every single touch is enough to drive you wild.

_“How does that feel?” he whispers in your ear, nuzzling your jaw as he finishes tying the blindfold behind your head._

_Your heart is racing in your chest at the anticipation of what’s to come, and the fact that you can’t see a damn thing just adds to it. “’S good,” you squeak out._

_“Mmm,” he hums, his hand sliding down your stomach to cup your aching heat, the touch sending jolts of pleasure through your core as chills run down your spine. “Good.”_

But it’s not just the pleasure that bondage and sensory deprivation provide that makes them some of Castiel’s favorite kinks. It’s also the trust that they require. The fact that you trust him enough to tie you down and blindfold you while he uses you in the most sinful ways, the fact that you are so willing, drives him fucking wild.

And sometimes, if Castiel’s feeling generous, he’ll let you tie _him_ down.


	12. L is for Location

Castiel normally prefers fucking you in your shared room in bed. There, with you, is where he feels safest, where he feels like he can thoroughly explore and please you without having to worry about interruptions.

However, Cas also can’t take it when you tease him.

It doesn’t matter where you are; whether you’re on a case, in a diner, a mall, a public bathroom. If you tease Castiel, he will take you then and there.

“And where were you when Mrs. Jones was murdered?” Castiel asked, standing beside you in a matching FBI suit.

You pretended to listen, nodding your head when you deemed it appropriate as you stepped closer to Castiel. And then you began to pray to him.

 _Castiel_ , you prayed, watching him closely. You watched for any sign that he could hear you, but he was playing indifferent. So you continued.

_I can’t stop thinking about putting your cock in my mouth._

That’s when Castiel clenched his jaw. Bingo.

_I just want to suck you dry, Castiel. Suck your cock while your face is buried in my pussy. You wanna 69 tonight, baby?_

He casted you an irritated glance, his fists clenched before he turned his attention back to the suspect in question. You kept going.

_I need you to fuck me from behind tonight, Cas. I need it hard and rough. I need you to smack my ass while you pound into me. Do you want that too?_

“Excuse me,” Cas suddenly spoke up, interrupting the suspect, who had a confused look on his face. “We’ll be back in a few moments.”

You grinned wickedly as Cas dragged you outside of the suspect’s house and to the car before he slammed you up against the driver door, his eyes dark and wild.

“You know I don’t like it when you do that,” he growled, his hands sliding up your waist to roughly squeeze your breasts.

You bit your lip. “Oh, you don’t? Your cock says otherwise,” you retorted, your hand sliding down to cup his hard length through his trousers.

He groaned, burying his face in your neck before biting your soft, sensitive flesh.

“You asked for it. Get in the car. I’m going to take you in the backseat.”


	13. M is for Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what gets our angel going?

There is nothing on earth quite as satisfying for Castiel as knowing that he can pleasure you. It’s the sounds you make, the way you cling to him, the look on your face when he sends you over the edge. Even just the fact that he can make your heart flutter when he looks at you is enough to drive him crazy.

And sure, you can pretend that his touch doesn’t drive you insane. 

But Castiel knows better.

He can sense your body temperature rise as he slides his hand up your thigh. He can sense your heart skip a beat when he leans in and brushes his lips against your ear. He knows he’s getting to you, and there’s nothing that turns him on more. Each little change your body makes in response to his touch is just another motivator.

“You forget that I’m a celestial being, Y/N,” he whispered in your ear, his eyes locked on yours. “I can hear your heart speed up when I touch you, I can sense the blood rushing through your arms, your chest, your…thighs.” 

He slid his hand up your skirt but stayed just short of where you wanted him, the action causing you to inhale sharply, your eyelids fluttering shut. 

“I can sense how wet you are this very second without even touching you,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss to your jaw. “You think I don’t know what it does to you when I kiss your neck, or squeeze your breasts. But I do know. I know exactly what I do to you, Y/N. And I’m going to use it to my advantage.”


	14. N is for No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka turn offs, something Castiel wouldn’t do in bed.

Castiel was more adventurous in bed than you originally expected. When the two of you first got together, you had expected him to be a bit vanilla, given that he was an Angel and also didn’t have much experience. But as it turned out, he’s anything _but_ vanilla. He loves trying new things with you, always asking about a new position or a new kink that he thinks you might like to try. He just wants to make you feel good, and he has been more than willing to explore all the possible ways of doing so.

So this time around, you came to him with a new kink you had been thinking about trying out with him.

“Cas?” you asked, laying in his arms in your shared bed, drawing nonsensical patterns on his hands.

“Hm?”

“Would you maybe want to try roleplaying next time?”

Cas looked down at you, searching your eyes. “What do you mean?”

You sat up a little, searching for how to explain. “Well, like, I could be Mrs. Smith, the hot married woman who hires you to fix something in her house. But I don’t have the money to pay you, so you’d–”

“You mean like the pizza man,” Cas interrupted, understanding in his voice.

You grinned. _Ah, yes. The pizza man._ “Yeah, exactly.”

Cas sat still for several moments, his brow furrowed in thought. “No.”

You blinked and looked down, feeling deflated. Well, that was definitely not the answer you were going for, nor was it the one you expected. Cas was normally up for anything. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

Cas gently lifted your chin with his finger, willing you to look at him, confusion in his eyes. “Why would you ever be sorry?”

“I don’t know, I don’t want to offend you or anything,” you rambled, unsure of what to say.

He gave you a soft smile, shaking his head. “The idea of roleplaying doesn’t offend me,” he began, nuzzling your nose with his as he spoke softly. “But I would rather make love to you, the brilliant, kind, beautiful, and brave woman that I have fallen so deeply in love with. I don’t want you to pretend to be Mrs. Smith, or anyone else. I want you the way you are.”

 _“Cas.”_ You bit your lip, resting your forehead against his as you fought back tears. Definitely no longer feeling deflated, you pulled back after a moment and looked into his eyes, your heart quickening at the earnest look on his face.

You couldn’t take it anymore. After a speech like that, there was no way he wasn’t about to get laid.

You slammed your lips against his, whimpering when he dug his fingers into your hips and pulled you on top of him. You rocked your hips desperately against his, heat rising in your core at the groan that erupted from his throat. “Screw roleplaying,” you panted, your hand reaching into his white boxers and gripping his hard cock, placing him at your entrance.

Cas smiled widely and moved your panties aside, bucking his hips up and filling you to the brim with one slow thrust upward, taking his time as he stretched you just right.

It was without a doubt the most mind-blowing sex the two of you had had thus far, and that’s when you knew Castiel was right. You didn’t need to pretend to be anybody else; you and him would always be enough.


	15. O is for Oral

Of course Castiel enjoys getting oral from you. _Immensely._

He loves weaving his fingers through your hair as your soft lips envelop his cock. As soon as you take him all the way in, his head falls back and his mouth falls open, eyes closed, his features contorted with pleasure as he concentrates on everything you’re giving him. He’s never rough with you when you do this for him; he’s always gentle. The minute you get on your knees for him is the one time he hands you the reigns and lets you take complete control over him. He loves it, just adores the way you look on your knees for him.

But the truth is, Castiel really prefers _giving_ over receiving.

The way he sees it, tasting you is an intimate form of worship, something you deserve. It’s…ceremonial. His warm hands slide up your thighs, gently pulling your legs apart to reveal yourself to him. And you are _stunning_ to him. He peppers kisses all along your lower stomach, your thighs, and juuust above where you need him. And then he wraps those perfect lips around your clit, and you are lost to him. Every single time he does this for you is like the first time to him, he gives himself completely to your pleasure, devouring your soaked pussy like a man lost in the desert. He is desperate for you.

And his favorite is certainly when you sit on his face, when he has no choice but to drink you in and _taste_. You are addicting to him. And he won’t stop until you’re begging for mercy.


End file.
